All Quinn Wants For Christmas
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Christmas Drabble that rhymes... kind of. On the night before Christmas, Quinn checks on her presents under the tree and finds a big gift. Rated T for mild use of fowl language.


AN: Pretty much just a random thing that came to mind. It was pretty fun to write, if a bit of a pain. Anyway I hope you enjoy. And as always I own nothing.

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring except for a… lion? Wait, what? A lion? Seriously? What the fuck? That's not how it's supposed to go! And why the hell is there a lion in the house? (inaudible murmuring) Are you kidding me? All right, fine. Anyway, not a creature was stirring except for a lion. Happy?

She leapt down the stairs, simply to see, what awaited her under the tree. Gifts abound, she found. But one was different, larger in size, something that seemed to sparkle in her eyes. It was wrapped with much care, in a paper that Quinn found to be quite fair. She checked to see who it was for, and when she read her name she could have let out a roar. And instead she let out a groan as its contents remained unknown.

She stared and she wondered about what could be inside, but no thoughts came to mind no matter how she tried. Quinn bit her lip as she thought things through because she knew that what she was thinking was not the right thing to do. When she was younger mom and dad would always get mad, and then they'd tell her that she were being bad. Opening presents before Christmas Day simply wasn't the way. So Quinn would be forced to wait until the wee hours of the night until the timing was just right.

The wait was something that she did not like, and the moment it was over she would strike. She would rip and tear with an unusual amount of flair, and in no time at all the wrapping paper would fall. But this time Quinn could not wait and she started to deflate. A frown fell upon her face as she plopped down next to her gift without much grace. So big and so bright, it was quite a sight. And so without a further thought, Quinn got to work without worrying if she'd get caught.

First was the ribbon, so big and so red. She undid it slowly, though she wanted to be quick instead. Gently and carefully, she went on. She wouldn't mess things up even if it took her until dawn. For this gift was special that much was clear and Quinn would hold it ever so dear. And despite the fact that her patience had grown thin, upon her face there was a grin. She'd bear it and smile all the while. For sooner or later she'd be done, and then she'd be able to have her fun. Slowly but surely, Quinn approached her prize. But when her gift was finally open, she couldn't quite believe her eyes.

Inside there was a girl, a bow upon her head. She looked up with these big doe eyes and said, "Quinn." Quinn's eyes lit up and let out a squeal. She couldn't quite believe that this was all real. She jumped forward and pulled the girl into her embrace, planting some kisses along her pretty face. It was all that she could have wished for, the girl that she adored. Quinn hugged her close; Rachel, the girl she loved the most.

"Thank you Santa!"

"Quinn, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but that's not important. What is important is that you're mine now."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Santa got me you for Christmas!" she told her, gesturing towards the Christmas tree.

"Quinn, I'm Jewish."

"Shh, you're all mine now," Quinn reminded her, once again pulling Rachel into her arms. "You don't mind, do you? Because I was planning on making you my girlfriend, holding hands with you, kissing you, spoiling you, and then later on having awesome sex with you. And when we're older we can get married, have kids and start a family, all while you make your dreams come true by becoming a big star on Broadway."

"I- You- What?"

"Do you not want to be my girlfriend?"

"I-"

"Oh, I see."

"No!"

"I get it."

"No, I don't mean no! I mean yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you want to be my girlfriend?" Rachel frowned and playfully smacked Quinn on the arm.

"Yes, of course I do… but can you explain to me how I got into this box and into your house?"

* * *

AN: Anyone have any theories of how Rachel ended up in a box inside Quinn's house? If you do, feel free to share.

And now I will get back to previous works, and start plotting up a new project.


End file.
